Something Special
by Twinss R
Summary: This fanfiction was made for Valentine's Day. Gokudera receives an invitation in a red envelope, but is it really for him...? And why are their words so mysterious?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Some girls from the Namimori High school giggled at the sight of their friend's handmade chocolate. Questions as to 'whom', 'when' and 'why' didn't need to be voiced since all of them were truly excited for the following day when the Valentine's Day would be celebrated.

The birds chirped happily around the educational building, signing the morning of the 13th of February and even the weather was encouraging the students' glee as no clouds could be seen on the sky, despite the season being Winter. It looked like the perfect day for the perfect preparations... well, at least for most of them.

"Tsk, tomorrow will be a shitty day... Even shittier than today."

The Italian boy, who was sitting on the school's roof top, exhaled his cigar's fume and stared troublesome at the sky.

"I shouldn't have came..."

He reckoned out loud and then closed his eyes for a single moment, feeling a bit sleepy by the sun's powerful rays.

Gokudera despised celebrations. Whether it was Christmas, New Year's Day, or Valentine's Day, he despised them all. However, he had one more reason to hate the latter as it didn't result in the schools shutting down and it even involved annoyingly cheerful and embarrassing girls giving him a ton of chocolate and confessing their feelings to him; both which he hated greatly. In the end, what did these girls know about him (except for his exceptional looks, his high tempered behavior and his sharp mind)? Did they know that he was his boss's right hand man? Did they know that his father was the boss of a famous mafia family? Could they even comprehend the thought of a student being in the mafia? Could they grasp the word 'mafia' at all?

"Stupid girls..."

The Storm Guardian murmured and then looked next to him dissatisfied.

Tsuna and Yamamoto were not able to attend school because they had caught the flu and even though Gokudera did not have any intention of going to school (he'd much rather protect the Tenth boss of the Vongola Family, than participate in this farce of education), after the brunette's numerous entreaties for him to not miss school, and after calculating for a minute how many times he had been absent from school (so that he could practice his battle skills), in the end he decided to back down and hope that this day would pass quickly.

While the silver haired boy was gazing silently at the blue vastness something red was caught from the corner of his eyes. The untamed Guardian lowered his head and watched as a small red envelope was being mistreated by the soft wind, making it land quietly on Gokudera's feet.

_'What sort of an idiot lost the love letter they prepared for tomorrow?'_

He instantly thought, as the red color of the cover prompted to the color of passion and love; therefore to the Valentine's Day.

Gokudera stared at it for a while, being completely still, wondering whether he should grab it and tear it into million pieces or if he should leave it be and let another wind impel it to travel even more and -who knows- maybe even reach its original owner.

Finally, after a few seconds of annoying stillness, the Italian boy snuffed out his cigar and grabbed the envelope in a hurry but as he was about to rip the paper, he noticed that the initials 'G.H.' were written on the front.

_'The same initials as me?'_

He thought surprised and glanced at the empty space around him, wondering if this letter was actually meant for him.

_'Impossible.'_

He quickly ruled out this possibility as there were no other people present on the rooftop and it wasn't yet the 14th of February. Moreover, Gokudera knew that the girls who intended to give him their handmade chocolates would gladly give them to him in person, stare into his eyes for two seconds and then run away to their friends who'd be squealing at the sight.

Nevertheless, the Storm Guardian currently had a red envelope in his hands with no sender and a recipient with the same initials as him, that had been randomly delivered on his feet by the wind. What were the odds?

This mere fact easily incited his curiosity and Gokudera opened the envelope whose cover had only been glued at the edge of it. He then took out a small buff-colored piece of paper that was folded into two parts.

_"Don't overlook random incidents._

_On Valentine's Day I'll give you something special..."_

The smoke bomber silently whispered the written words and then looked around him baffled. Was this some kind of bad prank on him? Did someone decide to mess up with his mind? Nevertheless there was no doubt that he was alone at that moment. Could this letter be addressed to someone else whose initials are the same as his own but he wasn't lucky enough to read it? Or maybe he did, but decided to overlook it and threw it away with result landing on Gokudera's feet.

There were many explanations that the Storm Guardian could come up with, some of them being more irrational than the others, yet one thing was certain; his whole name wasn't written anywhere on either the envelope or the letter, therefore he didn't have to worry that much about it. It was just a coincidence.

After a while the school's bell rang and Gokudera stood up with a sigh.

_'Five more hours...'_

He thought annoyed and for some unknown reason he put the envelope in the pocket of his jeans along with his cigarette packet. He hurriedly exhaled deeply two to three times, hoping that the tobacco smell wouldn't be too obvious (he detested useless and time wasting scolding from the teachers) and then entered the building, heading towards his classroom.

The countless stares he received while walking on the corridor by the girls that were enamoured with his bad attitude were completely ignored by him, something that mysteriously excited them even more, and the moment he entered his classroom some indiscreet whispers were commenting about his presence. These whispers weren't the girlish I-wanna-kiss-him kind, but they weren't the fearful kind either. They were whispers of both enthusiasm and surprise, as if Gokudera had done a great but bizarre deed that was being reviewed by his classmates.

A single glare towards the students of his class was enough to make them all hush. They were all aware of the smoke bomber's violent nature (and some of them even knew about the dynamites he hid on his body), so no one wanted to piss him off.

"Everyone sit down."

The sudden voice of the teacher that entered made all students sit quietly in their seats and Gokudera walked slowly towards his chair, feeling no need to hurry up.

As soon as the Storm Guardian sat on his seat the man began educating the students in a way so dull and monotone that would give someone the impression that he was more bored than the students. However, the teacher's tedious voice couldn't reach Gokudera's ears, as the second was staring confounded at another red envelope that was lying on his desk. The silver haired boy glanced at his girl classmates but they seemed to be even more perplexed than he was. Who would give him a Valentine's Day letter anonymously -when it wasn't even a Valentine's Day? The girls were feeling somewhat jealous, thinking that whoever was that person, she probably had a close relationship with him and giving him a card before Valentines, was probably an invitation of what would follow the coming day.

_'So I guess the one at the rooftop was meant for me too... Who the f-'_

Gokudera grumbled quietly while opening the envelope and the second buff-colored letter suspended his thought.

_"I told you not to overlook random incidents._

_If you want your present come tomorrow at eleven am on the rooftop._

_However if you decide to show up, you can __**not**__ deny your present._

_Your denial will be equal to your death."_

Gokudera widened his eyes at the last sentence and then glared furiously at the girls, who scarily lowered their heads. Who the hell would write a love invitation like that? Was it even a love invitation? It sounded more like a fighting challenge! As if a punk wanted to provoke him to go over to the rooftop and when he'd arrive he'd come across a gang or something like that, which would try to beat him up -unsuccessfully of course. But if that were true, then why use red envelopes and suggest that specified time and day? Why not challenge him after school?

_'Why not say it to my face?'_

Gokudera thought irked, wondering if he was really that bad at solving mysteries, or if he was just wasting his time over a well prepared prank. Or what if...

_'What if it's an UMA!'_

His exciting thought drew a wide smile on his face that was effortlessly misunderstood by the girls that were watching his reactions.

_'Maybe it's an UMA that knows it can trust me, so it decided to ask for my help!'_

After a short amount of time Gokudera's smile faded away, realizing how stupid his assumption was. An UMA would certainly not be able to speak Japanese and it would definitely not be able to write! What was he thinking? The Italian boy rubbed the back of his head while trying to solve this mystery.

_'There is no way a girl would write something like that...'_

He continued thinking, yet the handwriting could easily be perceived as feminine. He eventually decided to reread this letter and even the previous one that he had found on the rooftop.

While the Storm Guardian lowered his hand towards his pocket, he could undoubtedly feel the girls' eyes that had riveted their attention on him. He quickly glanced at them as to make them turn their gaze away and then placed the first letter on the desk.

_'Well, at least it's certain that it's from the same sender...'_

He reckoned, noticing the identical handwriting.

_'She even mentions to "not overlook random incidents" therefore the first envelope falling on my feet wasn't a coincidence...'_

The Italian boy unconsciously placed his hand in front of his chin as he tried to estimate the chances of the sender being a girl.

_'None of these weak girls would dare to write something like that... And I really doubt that a homosexual boy would confess his love that way.'_

He suddenly realized that these two envelopes said nothing about love, feelings or confessions; absolutely nothing. Gokudera had assumed that these two were love letters because of the red envelope and because of the 'present' on the Valentine's Day, yet there were no specified emotions or even precise evidence that the sender was talking about love.

_'Fuck, I'm so stupid...'_

He clicked his tongue, thinking that this was just a bad joke and threw both envelopes into his schoolbag.

* * *

><p>Time passed by (much slower than Gokudera hoped for) and eventually the school lessons were over. Throughout this whole time -and while he was walking towards his home- the Italian boy could not stop thinking about the envelopes and what this 'present' could actually be.<p>

_'Denying the present equals to my death...? What kind of present is this?'_

The letters had created nothing but questions in his mind...

_'It surely makes me curious... If it's just a prank I'll blow up whoever thought of it.'_

He deemed calmly, as if this was the most reasonable thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gokudera ought to confess that this morning was probably one of the rarest phenomenal days that he was actually eager to go to school. After many hours of thinking and having completely rejected the belief of the two envelopes being a bad prank -taking into account all the preparation that preceded- the silver haired boy was now just looking forward to receiving whatever that present could be. In the end, why would he miss out a chance like this? If the present was something that didn't fancy his interests then he'd take it from the sender and throw it away afterwards. No harm would be done and no one's life would be in danger; simple as that.

* * *

><p>It was still early, yet he was standing on the rooftop, waiting for the receiver to come and take his present. He knew he'd appear ahead of time; he knew he was short-tempered and impatient. He knew that he'd come at least half an hour earlier and do illegal actions again, like smoking his cigarettes under school grounds and throwing the cigarette ends on Namimori's rooftop. He was aware of the smoke bomber's misbehavior and audacity towards the rules, yet he was the only option left. This present... it was meant for exceptional characters like himself.<p>

* * *

><p>He looked at the clock on the wall of the school. The time was still nine thirty and in fifteen minutes they'd have their second break. Gokudera wondered how the hell it was even possible that only two minutes had passed since the last time he had glanced at the lousy clock. Tsuna and Yamamoto were still absent so -thankfully for him- he wouldn't have to excuse himself for going up the rooftop in school lesson's hour. Moreover the smoke bomber had planned in advance the exact time that he'd climb up on the rooftop so that he wouldn't miss the sender coming. He had carefully calculated that after their second break, the third lesson would last until ten forty and then he would wait on the rooftop for his so-called present to appear. However, the Storm Guardian was highly considering of disregarding this plan, wait for these suffocating fifteen minutes to pass and just go straight away on the rooftop, resulting in him losing his classroom's third period -for no actual reason, since the sender wouldn't appear before eleven am.<p>

Suddenly the school's bell rang, startling the troubled student. In the end these fifteen minutes passed way sooner than expected as Gokudera had started questioning himself of what his future actions should be; and hadn't managed to come up with a solution.

"G-Gokudera-kun...!"

An unknown girl, coming from the class next to Gokudera's, tried to reach him when he exited his classroom, while holding a chocolate wrapping in her hands. As soon as the Storm Guardian spotted her he accelerated his pace and in a matter of seconds he had reached the rooftop, where he knew he wouldn't be bothered by anyone; but he was wrong.

"That's early..."

An indifferent voice was heard, forcing Gokudera, who had just stepped on the rooftop and closed the door behind him, to turn his head to the right to find the owner of the voice.

"H-Hibari? What are you doing here?"

The silver haired boy uttered surprised while staring at the Cloud Guardian.

"The question is what are _you_ doing here..."

Hibari spelled as he was approaching him.

"U-uh I..."

Gokudera stayed silent, timidly gazing at Hibari's steps.

_'Could he have known about the letters?'_

The smoke bomber wondered whether the head of the Disciplinary Committee was about to punish him for accepting an unknown present from an unknown person.

...Wait, was this even mentioned in the school's rules?

"So? What's the answer?"

The raven haired boy finally stopped his steps when he was one meter away from the other.

"Don't worry, today is an exceptional day. I'm not going to bite you to death."

He continued as he noticed Gokudera's great hesitation.

"Y... You're not? Or are you just waiting to first hear my reply?"

"Hmph, exactly as expected."

Hibari commented since the Storm Guardian's recklessness was an anticipated attribute of his.

"Follow me."

The formidable boy murmured quietly but as he was about to turn around, Gokudera's voice suspended his action.

"Are you the sender of the letters?"

The smoke bomber could feel his legs trembling, having never again properly talked to this friendless powerful person.

"Aren't you here to receive your present?"

Hibari's words were still as calm as ever.

"Follow me."

He repeated and turned around, heading towards the back side of the school's rooftop.

There were numerous questions that Gokudera wanted to ask him, but one of them was in advance of all the others. The present. Hibari said that he wouldn't bite him to death, so hopefully the present would be something nonviolent... Would it be a weapon? Is it possible that the Cloud Guardian thought of Gokudera as worthy enough to give him a weapon? The Italian boy didn't know from where to begin addressing all the wrongs in this statement.

"Don't fall over because I won't try to catch you."

Hibari warned the other, as he led him to the edge of the back side of the building and started climbing down four rungs that were impossible to find if you didn't know they existed.

"I'm waiting."

The raven haired boy said and entered the window that stood next to the rungs, which was also invisible to the unfamiliar students.

_'Shit, that looks dangerous...'_

Gokudera thought but there was no way he'd back down.

In slow and careful movements, the smoke bomber started climbing down the rundles, and as he was looking down he could see the empty street that surrounded the Namimori High school, as for the few seconds that he stood in the rungs he was actually hovering in between the school's borders.

_'That's too high...'_

He gulped, an instant vertigo surrounding him, and hurriedly entered the small broken window, not wanting to die at such a young age.

Gokudera who was now safe on solid ground, looked around him bewildered. The room was filled with dust and broken glasses while a strong odour of disinfectant surrounded the place -being a great contradiction to the room's overall dirtiness. Instead of a door, the room's entrance (and exit) were sealed with cement and bricks and the only thing that looked decent enough so that you could interact with it were three desks with clean smooth surface that stood in the middle of the chaos, shaping a square.

"This is the only part that has remained intact before the school's renovation, fifteen years ago. The walls were colored deep brown, the desks were white and the school board used to be black."

Hibari's words came out so fluently that would make someone mistaken him for the school's guide. Gokudera stayed speechless for a while, gazing at this old monument.

"And why are we here?"

The Italian boy finally asked, being too impatient to ask how Hibari had found this place and why he had cleaned the desks.

"For your present."

The Cloud Guardian replied clearly, surprising the other.

"M... My present is here?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

Gokudera had started getting annoyed by all this mystery and he knew that if he discovered that his present was just a prank (and on top of that by Hibari!) he'd end up being really disappointed and utterly outraged.

"Come here and I'll give it to you."

Hibari responded as he supported his rump on one of the desks.

"C-can't you just show it to me?"

Gokudera's trembling voice indicated his hesitation.

"I told you that I'm not going to bite you to death today so there's no need to be so distant. Except for that, this present will be visible only after you accept it."

_'What the hell does that mean?'_

The smoke bomber couldn't fight off his annoyance, yet he approached the other boy, curious for that weird present.

"Come closer."

Hibari requested as there was still great distance between them.

"What if I don't like it?"

The Storm Guardian's question made the other smirk.

"You've already accepted your present, so you better take good care of it."

Hibari's sentence encouraged Gokudera's hesitation, who slowly turned his head around, wondering if he would manage to escape from this room before the other attacked him.

"Don't even think about it."

The raven haired boy chuckled at the smoke bomber's careless thought.

"Why don't you first tell me what it is?"

"I already told you."

"You told me that I can't see it, not that it doesn't have a name!"

Gokudera raised his voice, unable to keep up with this game.

"If you are so impatient about it, then come here and I'll give it to you with no further delay."

"Tsk, whatever...!"

The Italian boy decided that it was all or nothing and hurriedly reached Hibari's side.

"Now what?"

He asked as he noticed that the Cloud Guardian didn't make any moves to give him his present.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because that's the only way you'll receive your present."

"Geez..."

Gokudera clicked his tongue, yet he did as he was told and then raised his hands in front of him, palms upwards, waiting to receive the present from Hibari.

"Don't open your eyes, until I tell you to."

"Okay."

The smoke bomber stayed still and didn't open his eyes to the soft movement he felt. Without prior notice, the raven haired boy moved Gokudera's hands and placed them around his waist while wrapping his own hands around the other's neck.

_'He wouldn't...'_

The slight disturbance that was drawn on the Storm Guardian's face quickly disappeared from Hibari's orbs, as he closed his eyelids and gently pressed his lips on the Italian boy's closed mouth.

Two small birds flew through the window into the dusty room and their chirping voices made Gokudera's heart beat even louder. Why was this happening? What was he supposed to do? He was too embarrassed to admit it, but this was in fact his first kiss. Was this his present then? A kiss? A time consuming peck on his lips?

_'He said there's no need to be distant... He said he's not going to bite me to death. Today is an exceptional day after all...'_

The Italian boy didn't spend one more second to think about it and quietly wrapped tighter his hands around his superior student's waist and slowly opened his lips, inviting the other to deepen this unexpected kiss. In the end it was his present... right?

Hibari's legs were slightly trembling to this progress but he had prepared himself beforehand; this is what he wanted. Gokudera had accepted his present (even though he hadn't understood what his present really was) and the current situation was as smooth as the Cloud Guardian hoped it would be. Because he knew... He knew the smoke bomber much more than the second knew his own self. It wasn't the kind of knowledge that involved personal incidents and experiences. It was the kind of knowledge that was based purely on feelings, emotions and hidden expressions... No physical evidence could surpass that.

While the two students were examining with their tongues each other's mouth, the two birds that had resorted to Hibari's shelter chirped for one last time and then flew out of the window, as if their presence's goal was to discourage the smoke bomber's stillness; and had succeeded since the two Guardians were openly interacting with each other with no reservation or apprehension for where their actions would lead them.

Suddenly the raven haired boy backed down a bit, enough to depart his lips from the silver haired boy, but insufficient as to not escape from the other's arms; this wasn't his intention anyway.

"W-what...?"

Gokudera spelled as he opened his eyes, unable to resist his curiosity as to why Hibari had pulled out. The Cloud Guardian stared at him silent, their faces being so close that they could sense each other's breath.

"Do you like your present?"

He finally asked.

"I... It was unexpected."

The young boy was feeling even more speechless than before. What did Hibari want to hear?

"Why me? Why... this?"

...Yet at a time like this there was no way he'd keep these questions to himself.

" 'This'? You still haven't understood, have you?"

Hibari's soft smile could only be seen as a painful one and as he withdrew from Gokudera, he sat on one of the desks without taking his eyes off him.

"Understand what?"

The Storm Guardian followed his steps and sat next to him, on the left, still baffled at the other's words.

"Your present."

Hibari replied and slowly let himself fall backwards, lying supinely on the desk with his legs hovering above the ground.

"H-hey, don't lie down when we're talking!"

Gokudera mistakenly perceived his action as disrespect towards him.

"You can lie too if you want. In the end, your present won't matter if you can't understand what it is."

He quietly said as he placed his hands on the back of his head, disliking the hard surface of the desk.

"It was just a kiss Hibari! Can't you stop acting so mysteriously and just tell me what I'm missing here?"

The Italian boy was fed up with the puzzles.

"No need to shout."

Hibari responded while looking at the ceiling.

"Your present... It's something that we both need."

His statement confused the other even more.

"We both...-? How can you know what I need?"

Gokudera was feeling somewhat insulted.

"I can sense loneliness from miles afar."

The Cloud Guardian's sentence added a great burden on the smoke bomber's heart. The Italian boy knew that there was no need to ask what he meant by that; in fact, he understood all too well...

Hibari moved his body once more and was now lying on his side, staring at Gokudera's hurt expression. The second's emerald eyes were intensely gazing back at him, not wanting to accept what he had just heard. This was his secret feelings after all and the apathetic boy was not allowed in that part of his heart.

"That's why I told you we both need it..."

The Cloud Guardian continued, perceiving the smoke bomber's silence as an affirmation to his statement.

"...and I doubt that you'll find anyone else who needs it as much as I do. No one else will ever understand this sentiment."

Gokudera was completely still, listening to words he never thought he would. Even though the Italian boy was afraid that since Hibari was aware of his true feelings, he'd just humiliate him and mercilessly crush his pride, the head of the Disciplinary Committee had nothing like that in his mind, and had even admitted that he was in the same position as him.

"Then it's a two-way present."

The silver haired boy uttered as he lied on his side next to the other.

"You should have said that in the letters."

"You wouldn't have came if you knew that you'd have to give something in return."

"Yeah... I guess I wouldn't."

Gokudera finally understood why all this mystery was necessary and Hibari slowly moved his hands and softly landed them on the smoke bomber's.

"It's still weird..."

The Storm Guardian said embarrassed.

"...But it's only for today, isn't it?"

He continued.

"Of course. Today is an exceptional day."

"But I don't need this present only for today... and neither do you."

"I'm not going to change my life for this present. This is clearly just so that I can keep up with my sanity."

Gokudera frowned at his sentence.

"Then, you're giving me this present out of selfishness and self-satisfaction?"

"Isn't this present only for the selfish and vain? You're giving it only because you know it's a two-way present, and then you're expecting to receive it back."

Hibari's cruel way of seeing this present displeased the Italian boy.

"Are you waiting to receive it back?"

"Of course."

The older student's painful gaze showed to the smoke bomber what actions he should follow.

"You surely won't bite me to death, right?"

"No need to worry..."

The Cloud Guardian smiled.

"Then, I guess..."

Gokudera whispered while raising his lying body, only to approach even more Hibari's and as he gently wrapped his arms around him, he softly kissed his neck.

The raven haired boy stared into the other's eyes in a way that could be interpreted as if he was asking him not to stop. The smoke bomber silently followed that request and without letting go of Hibari's body, he wordlessly started kissing the second's Adam's apple, moving to the lobe of his ear and then finishing on his lips, where they both deepened their kiss once more.

Such a unique present... Gokudera thought that this was probably the most beautiful present he had ever received. _'It's weird how I always thought he's indestructible...'_ he deemed in a daze as Hibari's fingers were playfully moving through his hair's tufts.

_'Who knew we'd be so much alike...'_

The Storm Guardian embraced tightly the raven haired boy, wanting to give him as much as he could of their two-way present.

"Should we say fake words?"

Gokudera asked curiously the other.

"No... Words will damage the present."

Hibari replied before giving a peck on his lips.

"How far do you want to go?"

The smoke bomber asked again.

"Not far enough. I don't want to become addicted."

The raven haired boy gripped tighter his arms around Gokudera's neck, pulling him onto his face, desiring to continue their kiss.

"Oka-"

The Italian boy didn't manage to finish his sentence as their lips were reconnected in a desperate attempt of getting enough of this exceptional experience.

The two students had closed their eyes, feeling each other's being as their heartbeats grew faster and their breaths transformed into pant. They didn't intend to do much. They didn't want to have sex and act like two lustful animals whose mate season had arrived. Even if they undressed each other, they didn't want to act upon sexual desires. That wasn't what this present was for...

After a while the two boys stopped kissing and as the smoke bomber lied down breathless next to Hibari, the second made a quick movement, rotated his body 180 degrees, placed his legs on the right edge of the desks and gently landed his head on Gokudera's chest. At first, the Storm Guardian felt a bit uncomfortable but he knew that neither he nor Hibari needed to wear their masks at that moment; the present would have no effect otherwise.

"You smell horrible; like tobacco."

The head of the Disciplinary Committee suddenly uttered and closed his eyes while feeling Gokudera's loud heartbeat.

"Ah..."

The silver haired boy murmured, finding rather normal Hibari's accusation and abruptly raised his head, sniffed the second's hair and lied down again.

"You smell nice."

Gokudera said dazed.

"I told you not to say fake words..."

The Cloud Guardian whined, mistakenly believing that the Italian boy wanted to be kind for the present to look more realistic.

"I didn't. If I wanted to act I wouldn't say such cliché things."

His statement made Hibari chuckle.

"I guess you wouldn't."

He whispered so softly that his voice hardly reached the other's ears.

"Are you going to sleep?"

Gokudera asked and gently caressed his face whose expression wasn't visible to him.

"I'd like to but your heart's beating too loud and it annoys me."

Hibari's words made the flushed smoke bomber's heartbeat accelerate even more, feeling completely defenseless in front of him.

"J-just lie down..!"

He raised his voice as he pulled Hibari backwards in order to make his head touch the desk.

"This is just uncomfortable..."

"Tsk, wait a minute!"

Despite the Cloud Guardian's apathetic voice, Gokudera was certain that the raven haired boy needed his physical touch at that moment; and so did he. By doing some harsh moves (because he couldn't properly calculate the distance), the smoke bomber eventually placed his own legs on the desk and as he lied on his side next to Hibari he silently nodded for the other to raise his head a bit and he finally stretched his arm as a pillow for the other's head.

"W... What about now?"

He asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Better."

The raven haired boy's words were accompanied with a soft smile drawn on his lips as he quietly turned his body, facing Gokudera and wrapped his right arm around the Storm Guardian's shoulder. The younger student moved his left limb automatically and tightly enclosed the other's body, letting him be engulfed in his embrace by pulling him so much that their noses were touching and their legs playfully tangled with each other.

After staring for a while into each other's orbs, both boys closed their eyelids and let themselves be overpowered by the sweet serenity of slumber. What time was it? How much time were they together? How many lessons had they missed? How many rules had they disobeyed? Questions that seemed so worthless in their eyes, yet quickly passed through their minds in their successful effort of falling asleep.

This present was of unparalleled importance yet it was so difficult to give it to others. It was of crucial significance, yet it was impossible to say it out loud... A present that would keep their sanity intact and their emotions in order... or maybe not? Either way, this present was all they needed. Even for just one day... Even for just one moment... Even for just a second... Just as long as they could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Quiz: In the end what was really the present? ^^

By the way, this fanfiction will **not** have another chapter so please don't ask for a sequel. ;.;


End file.
